Summers can change a lot
by Angelbaby181
Summary: summers can change a lot, then you get to start a new year of school. When the last person you expected to comfort you and then starts to love you, what do you do? Sry i suck as summaries! plz R


AN This whole story has to do with one girl and her friends and family and such, but you will never find out who she really is unless you read the whole story. The only thing you will have to go by is her nickname until the end. So read and find out who she is!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
It was a sunny afternoon, as usual and blah blah blah-bidity-blah. You all know how this part goes. Any ways, In the high school, in Mrs. Tacio's 10th grade English class is where most of the people in my lil' story are. There is Kagome, a 15 yr. Old girl with long raven hair and light brown eyes, InuYasha, a 15 yr. old guy with long whitish- silver hair and goldish eyes. Kagome and InuYasha have been best friends since like the 1st grade, they have also always been the school trouble makers, seriously even when they were young they made trouble by doing stuff like putting glue on the teacher's desks and stuff like that.  
There is also Sango, Miroku, and of course Kouga. Sango is 15 and is my best friend, she has long black hair and a dark brownish color of eyes (hey, I don't really remember exactly what she looks like, I haven't seen the show in like a long time so just go with it alright, thnx) Then there is the 15 yr. old Hentai, as Sango and I like to call him, Miroku in other words. He has short spikey black hair with a lil' pony tail in the back. You can tell that he likes Sango a lot, and I know that even though she won't admit it she likes him just as much. Then there is Kouga. He is 16 and has long black hair and very light blue colored eyes. He has always liked Kagome, but she just likes him as a friend, and nothing more.  
Then there is me, I guess you could say that I'm the oddball. I am 15 and have black hair with 2 dark red stripes down the sides that flows down a little further than my shoulders. My eyes are a dark navy blue color. Not too much to say about myself, I'm kind of the quiet one I guess.  
  
Now to the beginning of my story.  
  
I was just sitting there tapping my pencil as I usually do in that class because it is so boring, when outta' no where I fell something wet and sticky hit the back of my neck. I peeled it off with an EW! And looked over my shoulder to see Kagome and InuYasha laughing so hard they almost fell over.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" I spat.  
  
"Oh I dunno', you were the one who filled our locker with sand the other day, so consider it only a tiny part of the pay back." Kagome stated with a wicked, almost scary kind of smile.  
  
"Yea, whatever, like you could even come up with a good comeback Kagome."  
  
"Oh come on, you know her pretty well, you should know that she'll getcha' back good!" InuYasha barked back.  
  
"Oh shut your pie hole INU! I yelled back.  
  
"Whatever you say Angel."  
  
AN Angel is all you'll have to go by in this story till the end just to let ya' know  
  
After that we all kept quiet because Mrs. Tacio was sending us death glares like you wouldn't believe!  
  
The bell rang and we all set off to our lockers. I share a locker with Sango, and Kagome and InuYasha share a locker together. We are all really good friends it's just that Inu and Kag have known each other and Sango and I have known each other longer.  
  
"So Angel, ready to go to lunch?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yea, we are going out today right, cause' I heard that they are serving fish sticks for lunch, EWW!" (* Cough*EW*Cough*NASTY!*Cough *)  
  
"EW, gross, yea, we are definitely going out." She replied back, while looking for someone that we could hitch a ride from. "Who should we ask today. Ah! I know, Sesshomaru!" she said while grabbing my arm and walking towards him.  
  
Now I myself have secretly liked him for this past year, I mean c'mon! The guy is drop dead gorgeous! He is the hottest guy in school, and always has been. However, there are some things about him that seem to bug me, like the fact that he is so quiet and in a way cold, like he never shows any emotions that he may possibly have. And I don't think anyone is on his good side except maybe Inu, but only because they are half brothers and live together. Well then again there is BJ, which is short for big Jim, he got the name cause' he is really tall, and has absolutely huge muscles. But any ways.  
  
Just now realizing that I had been staring at Sesshomaru his whole time, I looked away feeling my cheeks get warmer and warmer.  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru.?" Sango began to lead to her question.  
  
He just gave her the famous lifting of his left brow that everyone knew so well. Seeing this she continued.  
  
"Hmm, well I was just wondering if you could maybe give me and Angel a ride to McDonalds."  
  
Silence  
  
"Pleeeeeeeease?" she pleaded.  
  
More silence  
  
"Fine then!" Sango hissed while turning on her heel and grabbing my arm, then pulling me around the corner while cursing under her breath.  
  
"Ugh!" She screamed. "Ya' know, for once I wish that guy would just be nice, I mean honestly!  
  
~~~*Sesshomaru's POV*~~~  
  
He was just sitting there talking to BJ, minding his own business and then Sango had come up to him and asked if he would give her and Angel a ride to McDonalds, yea like that was gunna' happen.  
  
"Damn, chicks now-a-days! Gees!" BJ stated after he saw Sango and Angel turn the corner.  
  
"Whatever." Was Sesshomaru's simple reply.  
  
"But man oh man, Angel, WOW, she got like really, really hot over the summer, I mean she was hot before but now she's like Whoa! BJ blurted out while nearly drooling.  
  
'Yea, she did,' Sesshomaru thought.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well that's all for chap. 1. Review please so I know if I suck or if y'all like it. 


End file.
